The present invention relates to a method of explosion welding alloyed aluminium to high-strength materials without using a non-alloyed aluminium interlay.
Explosion welding techniques can be used to weld together practically all metallic materials. High-strength aluminium alloys containing magnesium and manganese are exceptions in this regard, however, since hitherto it has not been possible to join such alloys to any other material than non-alloyed aluminium.
For example, when manufacturing compound metal sheet or plate comprising alloyed aluminium and steel it has been necessary to use a pure aluminium interlay. Non-alloyed aluminium, however, has a low mechanical strength. The shear strength of such compound materials can therefore never be greater than 60-100 N/mm.sup.2. Such compound materials are normally used as welding interlays between aluminium and steel constructions, and hence mechanical strength is of great significance.